1. Field
A process for preparing moisture curable compounds and moisture curable compositions prepared from the product of that process is provided.
2. Brief Description of Related Technology
Moisture curable monomers, oligomers and polymers, and compositions made therewith, are well-known and have been described extensively and used commercially for some time.
One such polymer is an alkoxysilane terminated polyacrylate. Commercially available moisture curable, alkoxysilane terminated polyacrylates (such as those available from Kaneka Corporation, Japan) are currently prepared in a two step process. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,986,014, 6,274,688, and 6,420,492. In a disclosed process, bromine substitution with an unsaturated carboxylic acid is followed by hydrosilation with an alkoxysilane. This two step process can be expensive and time consuming for the manufacturer. In addition, the additional step increases operator handling, which may lead to a less pure product by for instance a greater chance of cross linking or the introduction of impurities. In the latter instance, further steps may be required in order to purify the product. An idealized form of the synthesis is shown below.

It would be desirable to identify alternative synthetic schemes by which to make such polymers for a variety of reasons, including raw material reactant availablity and reducing the complexity of the synthesis. For instance, reducing the number of synthetic steps can save on labor and time or processing, thereby creating a more efficient way in which to obtain these, and other, polymers.